


It's Gonna Be A Long Flight (but it was worth it)

by baekjiheon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plane flight au, because I like to mess with Lu's acrophobia, im sorry, pilot! junmyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5800213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekjiheon/pseuds/baekjiheon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Overall, Luhan already pities whoever will come along to take the unoccupied seat beside him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Gonna Be A Long Flight (but it was worth it)

**Author's Note:**

> Lol waht
> 
> **edit: formatted it a bit, looks much nicer**

Luhan is paralyzed already, and they’re still just on the runway.  He never wanted to be on this flight, but he had a large business meeting,  _ overseas _ nonetheless.The steady flow of the captain’s voice reciting emergency procedures is doing nothing to calm him, instead, it runs more scenarios through his head. The boy beside him with the eye bags is scooting away from his shaking form and leaning over the aisle to talk to the eyeliner boy and smiley tall boy duo, and Lu feels sorry for him having to deal with his acrophobia. The seat on Luhan’s other side is currently empty, but this plane is scheduled to be a full flight and he already pities the poor soul who will occupy it later.

 

A man with chubby cheeks and an award-winning smile ends up taking the seat next to him, huffing from a dash through the airport , and Lu momentarily forgets about his fears to admire the man’s good looks. Then he goes back to trying not to throw up.

 

“Hey, are you okay?” Gorgeous Man leans forward, concern for the poor passenger’s pallid complexion written across his  beautiful  face. Luhan finds himself  _ way too close _ to the man and he flails backwards, hitting Eye Bag Boy’s designer sunglasses into the aisle.

 

Luhan tries to think of a coherent answer. One that wouldn’t make him sound like a creepy person on top of his already ruined first impression. But he’s kind of focused on not throwing up, effectively turning off his brain-to-mouth filter, and blurts out:

 

“You look like a pork bun. You, know, a baozi? My grandmother used to make those for me. She never let me actually do anything though. All I ever did was make things out of dough. I never made a baozi. Do you like baozi? ‘Cause I like baozi. It’s too high up, I’m gonna die-”

 

The man backs up a bit and says in slightly accented Mandarin, “Wait, slow down. I don’t know the language that well. I’m going back to Korea now. I’m Minseok. I think I should ask if you’re okay again.”

 

Eye Bags Boy, back from retrieving his Gucci apparel, leans over and interjects with “He has acrophobia. Get ready for the longest flight of your life” before a noodley arm snakes around his shoulders from the previously stoic teen in the seat behind him. (“Don’t be rude, Tao.” “As if you have any experience in not being rude, Sehun. Besides, he knocked my Gucci into the aisle.  _ My Gucci! _ ”) 

 

Lu laughs nervously. “Yeah, that.” He really doesn’t know what to say anymore. “Your name is… Min Xiu?”

 

Min Xiu, or whatever, smiles with his eyes and says, “Minseok. And you look like you need a distraction. This plane is slightly strange-” (Luhan panics a bit at that, what if the crew messes up) “- so it has plenty of weird things going on.” He waves an arm around, and for the first time Luhan notices the copilot and a flight attendant dancing and goofing off at the front of the plane. He laughs to himself a bit at that. Then goes back to feeling like throwing up. Again.

 

The captain’s back on the broadcaster again. “Thank you for choosing SM flights. Please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for liftoff, which will- OH MY GOD AMBER AND KRIS STOP MESSING AROUND WE’RE TRYING TO LOOK PROFESSIONAL-” To which the tall copilot- Kris?- just laughs and the attendant- Amber- wheezes out a “You just said that on the radio, Junmyeon. I thought you were the pilot because you were smart.” Kris smoothly grabs the mic and relays the instructions in crisp English. 

 

The plane lurches forward, and Luhan shamelessly latches onto Minseok’s arm. The older man gives him a weird look, but doesn’t question it when Lu shows no signs of letting go. Luhan feels like he might die from embarrassment, but that doesn’t make him hold the stranger’s  very nicely buff arms any less tight. Actually, he’d prefer if he didn’t die though. Especially this high up. But maybe he can die in nice stranger named Minseok’s arms. That’d be nice. But not. 

 

Distracted by his internal monologue, Luhan doesn’t notice how far up they are until Minseok hums a soft “Goodbye, Beijing” to which Luhan responds by slamming the window cover down, almost jamming Minseok’s hands in the process. He’s pretty sure Tall Smiley Boy and Eyeliner Boy are laughing at his anxiety. (“It’s an two hour long flight, Chanyeol.” Cue giggles. “Two hours is a lot, Baek. Imagine spending two hours in a dark room.” “I already do that when I go to sleep, Chan. For more than two hours.”) Jerks. 

 

When the snack cart rolls around, accompanied by Amber the flight attendant, Minseok orders an egg tart for himself and a baozi for Luhan, which he hands to Lu with a small smile and a “You said you like these?” Amber pretends to gag and says, “You two are a sickeningly cute couple.” Luhan chokes on his bite and Minseok explains to her the fact that they had just met half an hour ago. She just snickers to her friend serving Tao, Baekhyun, and Chanyeol on the other aisle. “Aren’t they so cute, Victoria?”

 

Luhan stops his eating (he’s quite positive it might be his last meal, they’re thousands of feet up in the air for heaven's’ sake) and glares at her, and Victoria just stage-whispers something that sounds like “Just like Kris and Junmyeon, I’m telling you, just a whole less awkward and dorky.”

 

“You still haven’t let go of his arm,” a new face pops up from behind after the attendants leave. Minseok groans inwardly, because  _ of course _ his cousin has to pop up now. “Go away, Jongdae.”

 

Luhan raises his eyebrows, still holding onto Minseok. He’s probably cut the circulation by now. “Brothers? Cousins?” Jongdae smiles in affirmation at the latter. “We have another still in Seoul. Jongin didn’t want to leave his best friend, Kyungsoo.” His lips curl up into a catlike smile. “My bro is right here.”

 

He pulls a dimply man from next to him into the picture. Luhans eyebrows shoot up as high as the plane is in the air by now. “Yixing? I didn’t know you were on this flight.” He tries to ignore the “Of course you didn’t, you were too busy annoying everyone else” from Tao next to him as he questions his friend. They’d met when Yixing had moved from Changsha into the city, Luhan’s charisma (that he is not displaying on the flight) making them friends at first meeting. Yixing just nods and goes back to sleeping, and Minseok shoves Jongdae away. 

 

Luhan looks up, blinks for a bit, then says, “I guess you’re not that much of a stranger. I won’t feel that bad if I throw up on you.” Minseok scoots away as far as Lu lets him go, which isn’t a lot.

 

The time creeps by slowly. Really, one would expect time to fly when flying. But Lu is trapped in a metal death machine, and every second is agonizing. When Junmyeon alerts the passengers about the upcoming landing (albeit not without a fair amount of giggling in the background) and Luhan panics. It’s become a routine.

 

The dropping feeling makes him want to barf, and one glance at Minseok tells him the older isn’t doing much better. Luhan makes a squeaky noise when the plane finally lands. He rushes off the plane with a small “Goodbye!”, leaving Minseok. 

 

When Minseok finally gets through the long line to customs, he looks in his bag for his passport. What he stumbles upon that’s also stuffed in his his bag makes him laugh for a good thirty seconds before actually resuming his hunt, making the people behind him shoot a few nasty looks. 

 

The amusing piece of paper includes a phone number, ‘ _ call me ;) _ ’, and a very bad although slightly endearing drawing of a deer. Minseok thinks that the flight maybe wasn’t that bad after all.


End file.
